Forest Findings
by Sakuras Magic
Summary: While walking in the woods Sesshomaru finds a young woman fighting a demon, she seems to be human but he could have sworn he saw fangs,claws, and white eyes? Could she be the key to killing Naraku? She joins his group and all hell breaks loose! Sesxmychar
1. Chapter 1

** FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, only the plot and my main character...please don't take her without permission...Thanks!

Summary: While walking in the forest Sesshomaru finds a young woman fighting a snake demon. She manages to kill it..didn't she?...It manages to badly wound her though and wait she's human?! No...that can't be, he could have sworn he saw fangs...claws...and white eyes? Is she demon or human? And could she be the key in killing Naraku??

A/N: This was a story that I came up with one day so I'm going to give it a try, it's also my first Fanfic so please give me advice on parts you think I could improve on. And I haven't totally got the plot figured out yet so if you have ideas then please send me a message! Now...

**ONTO THE STORY!** and **ENJOY! **

** Forest Findings **

Chapter 1 

****

Isn't it neat how things that happened decades ago can affect the future so much? For example the Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, was created by a priestess

trying to defeat a horde of demons that had molded together to become stronger in hopes of defeating that preistess. There plan had seemed to be working, the priestess, Midoriko, was tiring and losing the battle. And out of desperation to save the lands she used her last bit of energy to create the jewel locking both herself and the demons inside of it.

Even now the battle is raging inside of the jewel, but the side is not chosen. If someone that has a pure heart holds the jewel it will become purified and Midoriko will start winning the battle, but if someone evil and corrupt got ahold of it, it will become defiled and the demons will start to win.

This jewel has lasted decades. Some have fought to protect it from evil and some have fought to gain its unlimited power. During these decades villages, demons, and lands where destroyed some wipped out forever others barely able to make it through the years from loss of their kind. Eventually being forgotten and erased from memories.

And thats what they become, memories. Memories that only the earth will remember, the good, and the bad. But what happens when the earth decides its time for those memories to be reborn? Or it decides that some things shouldn't have gone extinct? So it brings them back. Hopping to restore the balance. Secretly they come back until they are strong enough to show themselves once again.

But how does the world bring these memories back? And would it bring all of them back or just the ones that are needed to restore balance to the now corrupt lands? How will it effect our future? And lastly...will those memories help to bring the evil to its knees or will it help it rise to an even stonger power?

Those are the questions we should ask, and the questions that need to be answered.

A/N: I hated the way this chapter was written so I re-did it. I hope you all like this one better, I decided to make this sorta like the proluge. Hopefully you'll get an insight on more of what my character is.

And PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know how this chapter did and if you all liked it better than my first one.

Thanks!

Sakuras Magic


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I don't know if anyone is reading this or not but oh well. Well The mystery girl meets Sesshomaru in this Chapter..although I wouldn't call it meeting him but...oh well...And I did decide on what she would look like! Hopefully her appearance will match what she is...whoops said too much already. So onto the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...only my plot and main character...please don't take her! Thanks!**

**Story time! (and it will be longer.)**

**Chapter 2**

Like a morning ritual, Jaken was yelling at Rin because she did something to displease him, which if you ask Rin that meant everything, all the while she was ignoring him looking at her surroundings. No matter how much she tries to be good so that Master Jaken won't yell at her he still does, well this morning was no different.

"RIN! Pay attention!"

"Yes Master Jaken..."

"I don't see why the lord keeps a _human_ girl. Especially one as tiresome as you! You aren't good for ny'thing except to get on my nerves! And pester the lord with questions!" his rants usually where the same and the outcomes usually where the same also but hey...wad dya do?

"YOUR JUST A BIG MEANIE!" she finally yelled wiping her tears away furiously, she didn't like it when he made her cry but he always managed to at least once a day if not more.

"Jaken."

The said person...uh...imp? Shivered at the icy tone. Pulling his gaze away from the puffy eyed girl to the face of his lord he mentally and physically cringed at the glare he was receiving, and prepared for the beating that was to come. Sesshomaru turned to Rin, and said in a not too icy tone, "Go play in the flowers." pointing to a patch far enough away so that she was in sight but not able to see what was about to happen.

She smiled a toothy smile said a quick 'Thank you Lord Sesshomaru' then ran off to the flowers. As soon as she was far enough away he turned to the imp giving him another hard glare. "Jaken."

"Y-yes L-lord Sesshomaru?" he answered stuttering a little as he did.

Thud.

His lord's foot connected with his head.

"Do not keep pestering her. I tire of this." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" he said rubbing his forming bump, He glared at the imp one more time and with that he turned and walked to where Rin was supposed to be. When he got to the flowers he noticed that she was nowhere to be found. He sniffed and inhaled her scent, just then she burst from the bushes a couple feet away. She was breathless and he couldn't understand what she was saying.

When she finally caught her breath she looked at him, he was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"There's a girl fighting a huge snake demon Lord Sesshomaru! It's huge and it has these fangs that are this big!" she held out her hands to emphasize her point. "And she's winning! She's really fast too, although this Rin thinks she's a human I didn't see any claws or anything but she has a stick that's probably this big." Again she used her arms to emphasize her point.

"That's impossible. If a snake demon is that big then she will surely die snake demons are the most poisono--..." he trailed off after a glare was sent his way. "This Sesshomaru wishes to see this pathetic demon." and with that he motioned for Rin to lead him there.

x

After traveling through the forest for about thirty seconds, they came to a clearing where Rin told them she saw the snake at. And sure enough there in the middle of the clearing was the snake, its head was six feet wide and it was at least ten feet long. It's eyes here huge and a greenish yellow it also had red, green, yellow, brown and black stripes going down it's back, along with almost four foot long fangs sticking out of it's mouth while it hissed, a nasty yellowish color venom was dripping off of the tips of them.

"See!" Rin said pointing to the girl, "She only has that stick and she's winning! That snake has all kinds of marks on him!" Jaken just shook his head while speaking "She doesn't have a chance that's the deadliest out of all snake demons if that venom enters your blood stream you'll die in less than fifteen minutes." Rin looked back to the girl "oh...I thought she was winning...the snake has all those gashes on him..." after a couple mintues she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Will you help her Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down at Rin...BIG MISTAKE!

She was giving him her biggest puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip expertly perked out. He sighed then looked back at the battle the girl did seem like she would win but why did he need to help anyone but himself? Especially a _human _at that. He looked back down at Rin, she still had her puppy dog pout in effect and Jaken was going on about how 'His lord need not help a anyone especially a human' and blah da blah blah.

"Why do you want me to help that _human_?" Rin looked at the girl then back to him, "Well your really strong and since she might die you could save her..." she trailed off looking back up at the girl. "Is that the only reason you want this Sesshomaru to save her?" he asked turning his gaze back to the fight as well, he heard Rin sigh. "Well this Rin gets lonely with only Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. This Rin is the only girl..."

He never really thought about things that way, sure she had himself and the imp but Jaken constantly nagged on her and he didn't dare show affection so why not? '_Why me?' _he thought sighing and flicking his gaze to her then back to the battle. She squealed "THIS RIN IS SO HAPPY THANK YOU LORD SESSHOMARU!!" and with that she hugged his leg in a bone-crushing embrace. "But this Sesshomaru will wait." "Oh...ok" and with that she sat down and watched the battle.

x

She was getting worn out from fighting so long; the snake had woken her up this morning by hissing at her and hitting her in the back with his tail. She immediately got up and started looking around for a weapon of some sort while dodging his lunges, and she found it nearby, it was a four foot long blunt stick, better than nothing though. She started swinging at him and was able to land a few scratches and one deep gash, though she couldn't get any more hits.

As the fight progressed she could have sworn she saw a little girl out of the corner of her eye looking at her, then she saw a fist sized rock collide with the snakes head, and when he turned to look in that direction she took her chance and thrust the stick as hard as she could into his side hoping and praying that it killed it. No such luck.

After the snake turned back to her he immediately lunged for her but she jumped out of the way. Now weaponless since the stick she had was sticking out of the side of the snake she just kept dodging his attacks. The snake lunged at her again and she jumped out of the way at the last second and after getting her footing rushed forward grabbed her stick shoved it in a little further to inflict more pain the pulled it out.

The snake hissed and turned and snapped at her, which was a very stupid thing to do on his part. His own teeth had bore into his flesh leaving two gaping holes, lucky for him he hadn't let his venom loose yet. The girl just smirked she knew it would be stupid enough to follow through with it. She felt eyes on her and turned to see that little girl along with what looked like a demon of some sort and a green toad thing by his feet. The little girl had just squealed and hugged the demons leg, odd but she had other things to worry about right now.

The demon lunged at her baring his teeth that where now dripping with venom she blocked them with her stick. The snake pulled back and the stick broke into two pieces it seemed to be laughing at her, which, just made her mad. It lunged at her again and she took one of the broken pieces and jumped out of the way slamming the piece through his skull. It fell limp to the ground and she sighed in relief, it was dead.

She turned and was about to toss the stick and pick up her belongings when there was a shuffle behind her. She turned slowly to see the snake rising she just stood there confused, but after getting over shock she gripped the stick tighter and ran forward slamming it into the area where the snakes heart was supposed to be. It fell limp again and she stood there and watched it.

Minutes passed and it hadn't moved, so she figured it dead, turning and grabbing her stuff she was about to walk away when she felt an unbearable pain in her back. She felt a jerk and then heard something crack, turning she saw the snake sitting there hissing in pain. She then noticed that one of his fangs where broken and guessed that it was still in her back. Reaching around she felt it, pain was coursing through her body and she collapsed.

x

When Sesshomaru heard the crack he figured that her spine had snapped. Then the snake pulled away revealing the half tooth still in the girls back. He saw her turn around and grasp the fang but as soon as she realized what it was she collapsed.

Sesshomaru was about to dart out and kill the snake when he heard growling and smelt another demonic scent, he looked around to see where that smell came from his gaze finally landed on the girl, he saw her get up from the ground and stand. She looked different, instead of light brown hair reaching her waist; she had brownish-silver hair that came down to her mid thigh. Her dark blue eyes where now a sky blue and she had short claws, with sharp fangs that poked out as she smirked.

He also noticed that she had markings on her face although he couldn't tell what they where. He realized then she wasn't _human_,but a _half-breed._

x

"You wouldn't die before so now you WILL!" she said in an icy tone that could have rivaled Sesshomaru's, all the while lunging at the demon clawing as she did, she managed to land a lot of gashes on his neck making blood squirt from the wounds. The snake screeched in pain then lunged forward again snapping at the girl. She easily jumped out of the way high over his head and when his neck went by she swiped both of her claws successfully dislodging his head from his body.

The Snake landed with a sickening thud on the ground. She looked at the body and smiled, though that smile was turned into a scowl as she remembered that the fang was in her back she reached around and bracing herself yanked it out, letting an ear splitting howl out, all the while falling to her knees. She spun around on her haunches when she heard leaves crunching.

Seeing a flash of gold and silver she fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Well Chapter two up! Well the chapter is longer like I promised, but whether it was good or not I don't know so...that means REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Sakuras Magic**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update faster even if no ones reading this. **I HAVE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER 1! **Now it's more of a proluge, but oh well now...

To the STORY!

x

Chapter 3

_Fire._

_Screams of terror._

_Screams of loss...hurt...and...unbelievable pain._

_She watched it all._

_She watched as her village burned to the ground._

_She watched everyone run around trying to get away from all the chaos. Only to run into more trouble and more...pain._

_She stood there and watched as her hut burned to the ground. She tried to move, to do anything...but it failed... that demon was controling her. So all she could do was watch, watch and just listen. _

_She hated it. She hated to feel useless. This demon had tricked her, used her, and she fell for his trap. She hated him with all her being. All of this was __**his **__fault. And he would pay even if she died trying he would die by her hands! _

_She stood emotionless on the hill above the village. All she wanted to do right now was cry, just cry till she couldn't cry anymore. She hoped that her family was still alive she saw her father fighting off a horde of demons led by a woman with red eyes and a fan. She didn't know if he was still alive or not but she prayed to kami he was._

_Her mother was in their hut, she hadn't seen her anywhere and she could only hope and pray she was safe. She heard a manical laughter coming from behind her, it sent chills up her spine and she shuttered involuntarily. She knew who it was it was __**him**_

_She didn't know what was worse his laugh or his voice, and quite frankly she really didn't care they where both horrible. He stepped up beside her, his awful stench filling her nostrils. She could see the smirk on his lips out of the corner of her eye, it was the only visible part of him the rest was covered under a baboon pelt._

_His laugh was definately worse than his voice. She finally concluded although she could due without both of them. "How does it feel to know you whiped out your own village hmm?" she tried to turn towards him, punch him, or just yell at him, but it was no use she was still under his spell. "What does it feel like to know you where the one to set fire to your own village? To know you killed your friends...neighbors...and...your __**family**__?" He started to laugh again and it made her blood boil she just wanted to kill this bastard for what he's done and for what he's made her do._

_He noticed this and laughed more. "Do you think a pathetic half-breed can kill me!" She snarled and turned to face him. "I AM NOT A HALF-BREED!" she yelled trying to swipe at him only to find that the spell hadn't fully worn off yet. "Your aura is of a half-breed though it was human a moment ago..." he laughed again and turned back to the ruined village. The woman that had the fan was flying towards them she had blood splattered on her kimono, her fathers blood, she turned to her village also only to find EVERYTHING was destroyed and no one was left alive._

_The woman with the fan landed and bowed down to the baboon person. He turned back to the girl and smiled "Now that you are the last one of your village I will do you a favor...i'll give you ten seconds to run before my demons come after you...maybe they'll kill you fast so you won't have to live with the pain of what you've done." her eyes widened and he flicked his wrist. She immeadiatily turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, she heard him yell for his demons to chase her but she payed it no mind she just ran and ran and ran. All she could hear was her ragged breathing and the rapid beating of her heart._

_She ran until she came to a ledge she skidded to a stop and saw a river ten feet below. Unfortunatly she didn't stop in time for she fell off the ledge and just as she was about to hit the water her world went black._

x

She sat straight up immeadiatly wincing and wishing she hadn't. Her head started to spin and her back felt like it was on fire, she could faintly see a small hand trying to push her back down and she quickly obliged. She lay there for a minute until her head stopped spinning. Only then did she dare open her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust her eyes to the dim glow and she guessed that there was a small fire nearby.

She was looking at the sky when a small face came into her line of vision, it had big innocent brown eyes and brown hair that had a small ponytail on the side as it all ended at her shoulders. The girl smiled hesitantly then gave a toothy grin.

"Your awake!" she piped sitting back. "Uhmm...where am I, what happened and who are you?" The little girl smiled again grabbing a leaf that had some water on it and handing it to the older girl. She took it and gratefully drank it saying a small 'Thanks'.

"This Rin was really worried that you wouldn't wake up...oh! I'm Rin!" she said just remembering she was asked a question. "..and your...actually I don't know where we are..." she looked thoughtful for a minute. She looked cute when she was concentrating, after a while Rin turned and looked at something behind her. "Master Jaken?" "What wench!" "Where are we?" he sighed walking into the older girls line of vision causing her to give a startled 'eep!' and cower away wrinkling her face in disgust. Hey it's not every day you see a really ugly toad demon thing...

"We are near the Southern lands border...the l--" Someone cleared their throat. Causing the girl to turn and look behind Rin to find a shadowed figure standing by the trees. Rin jumped up and ran to the figure hugging it's leg saying "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!"

She let go and walked back to the girl gathering up some of the herbs that where laying innocently on the ground the older girl continued staring at the shadowed figure trying to find out who or what it was but was out of luck since the fires glow didn't reach that far. Giving a small sigh she layed back down wincing when she falt her back hit a small rock.

She just started to think and then remembered the snake demon that attacked her. She immeadiatly turned to look at the little girl and asked "What happened to that snake demon?!" The little girl stopped what she was doing and turned to her. "oh...Lord Sesshomaru killed it after you fainted!" "Lord Sesshomaru?" she looked at the young girl with confusion, "who's that?" The smaller girl just grinned and w turned to point at the figure standing by the trees. Only to find he wasn't there.

"Oh..well he was there...oh well...but after you fainted he killed the snake with his sword...oh! This Rin doesn't know your name!" "My name?" "Yes this Rin told you her name so please tell her yours!"

She blinked, "uhh..."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Umm...maybe but I-I don't remember..." she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You dont remember!" she shook her head "No, I don't remember anything about my past..." "Oh...this Rin is sorry..." just then something sparkling in the fires light caught the young girls eye, it was hanging around the older girls neck. "Whats that?" she asked pointing to it. "What's what?'' she looked down to see where the girl was pointing only to notice a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a moon hanging from her neck. She picked it up off her chest not really noticing it was there before.

Rin moved in closer to see it and noticed it had writing on the back, it said "" she moved it so that the girl could see it. "It says Mika what does that mean?" "I-I don't know it sounds like a name..it seems farmiliar though..." "This Rin thinks its your name!" "It might be..." "This Rin will call you Mika from now on!" she just sat there quiet...why did that sound so farmiliar?

"Ok, Mika this Rin is tired so i'm going to bed...g'night!"

"Good night Rin"

And with that they settled back onto the ground Rin was asleep in seconds but she wasn't, she tried to doze off...key word 'tried'. But thats kinda hard when you feel like someones watching you huh? She sighed and rolled onto her back careful not to move the wrong way. She layed there looking at the stars and the moon, finally she had enough. "You know instead of staring why don't you talk to me...if not then look at something else because i'd like to sleep and thats kinda hard when someone is burning holes into the back of my head..."

"What are you?" said an icy voice to her right.

"Well i'm a girl..." she replied with a smug smile on her face, that immeadiatly widened when she heard a low growl.

"What are you half-breed. Why do you smell of a human instead?"

"For one...If I couldn't even tell Rin my name what makes you think I can tell you what I am? and two, half-breed is a degrating term." he was silent pondering what she said. '_What an airhead.' _she thought looking at him. He had long silver hair, piercing golden eyes that reminded her of the sun except...colder, he also had purple streaks on his cheeks and a moon on his forehead which seemed oddly farmiliar. Looking over his outfit she noticed he had a huge boa thing on his shoulder '_Fluffy and cold' _she thought _'but over all, cute.' _She also couldn't tell what type of demon he was, she'd just have to ask Rin in the morning.

She was startled out of her thoughts when he got up and turned stopping at the clearings edge. "I can use any word I wish." and with that he disappeared into the forest to keep watch for the night, but not before hearing a faint "Jerk."

x

The next morning was uneventful, she had woken up to Rin poking her cheek and giggling saying "Wake up sleepy-head!" in a sing-song voice. She growled very low not really realizing it, until Rin started laughing. "Master Inuyasha growls like that everytime he sees m'lord!" She could definatly tell that Rin was a morning person. "Rin why are you trying to get me up so early?!" she said looking towards the rising sun _'It's barely even above the horizon!'_, she liked the little girl but she was NOT in any means a morning person and she didn't want to take it out on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru always makes us get up this early so we can start our travels," she started looking around camp for said lord, "I don't know if we really go anywhere but...we just travel around."

Then she thought back to earlier _'Master Inuyasha?' _now she was curious.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes."

"Who is Master Inuyasha? You said something about him earlier..."

"Oh! Thats m'lords br--" she was cut short by a very cold monotone voice which clearly said 'Stop talking NOW!'

"Rin. We are leaving."

"Oh, Ok m' lord.." she turned to Mika, "come on Mika were travelling!" Mika looked behind Rin to the larger demon and she flinched when she did, she usually was the one sending the death glares but...he was sending one that clearly said 'come and die' she sighed and looked back to Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin but...I can't." Rins smile fell instantly and her lip began to tremble. "W-wh-what? W-why-y?" She panicked, how could she resist the puppy dog pout! _'Very easily' _she thought _'just have a youkai lord sending death promises to you should do the trick...' _she looked back at Rin _' OH GOD! NO!' _

Rin had started crying.

She looked at Sesshomaru, his death glare had stopped as soon as he smelt tears now he was watching the little girl sob in the older girls arms babbling on about being the only girl.

Sesshomaru sighed, why him? He had never done anything wrong had he? I mean trying to kill your brother wasn't that big a deal right? Oh well he guessed the wench could come along.

As soon as amber clashed with a deep ocean blue he nodded it was slight and you couldn't blink to see it but it was there. She nodded back and sighed looking back to the little girl. "Rin." she called trying to get the babbling girl to stop. But she didn't hear so she called again.

"Rin." This time she heard.

"And it gets very lo---...yes?"

"I'll come with you." she just stared at her blinking once,

twice,

"COME ON THEN!!!" she jumped out of the older girls lap at the same time grabbing her hand and pulling her along while following Sesshomaru.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _she thought, the sun had barely came halfway over the horizon and here they where heading only Sesshomaru knows where. Her life sucked.

_'Why me?' _

X

A/N: FINALLY! This one was better sorry I didn't update...anyways...please review I want to know how i'm doing and all so...REVIEW! and i'll try to update faster!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, But I own Mika!


End file.
